


The Monster That Is Love

by MysteryWriter36



Series: My Poems [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Happy, Long poem, Love, Poetry, Sad, Symbolism, it's 32 line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: Yet another poem about love.





	The Monster That Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This assignment was to write a poem of 5-20 lines about a topic that could be a monster to teens. As a hopeless romantic, I of course chose love.

****

_First love is beautiful._

_First love is unforgettable._

_First love can make you cry tears of joy._

_First love can make you sob until the exhaustion puts you to sleep._

_Young love is strong._

_Young love is volatile._

_Young love can shatter its spell in moments._

_Young love can destroy days, weeks, months, and even years of your life._

_First heartbreak is painful._

_First heartbreak is nightmarish._

_First heartbreak can teach you life lessons._

_First heartbreak can break your heart and mind and soul in ways you never imagined._

_One-sided love is empty._

_Unconditional love is full._

_One-sided love can be damaging._

_Unconditional love can protect you from dangers you never knew you were facing._

_Love is Aphrodite,_

_In all her beauty and splendor._

_Love is Cupid,_

_In all his ugliness and grandeur._

_Love is a force._

_One capable of mending what is broken._

_Love is a monster._

_One capable of destroying what is perfectly sturdy._

_Children see love as the endgame to life._

_We surround them with this outlandish ideal_

_Of love at first sight and until death._

_Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy for a reason._

_Love is one of the greatest evils_

_That any teenager can face._

_To them I say:_

_Be careful young ones, and guard your hearts._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @mysterywriter36


End file.
